


[ART] Godspeed to us, boys.

by catgoboom



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blood, Cult Ending, Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoboom/pseuds/catgoboom
Summary: [ART] Robert & Mary saves Joseph from demonic possession.





	[ART] Godspeed to us, boys.

**Author's Note:**

> me, going through the stages of grief over the cult ending: hey i draw??? I CAN USE ARTISTIC LICENCE TO DENY DENY DENY \o/ !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [art on tumblr](http://catgoboom.tumblr.com/post/163300019830/me-going-through-the-stages-of-grief-over-the)

  



End file.
